Shadria - The Affliction
by AceTiff12
Summary: Shadow helps Maria recover from a minor burn injury.
1. Chapter 1

It was around two o'clock in the morning when Maria heard a hissing sound. She lay in her room, tucked comfortably in bed, her eyes closed. She ignored the noise and pulled the covers closer.

The hissing increased in volume and now sounded more like crackling.

Was she dreaming or was someone cooking a live snake in her room?

She blinked fast, fighting off drowsiness. There was a burning smell now.

_Fire! _she thought.

She bolted upright, breathing heavy. The room was dark. She turned to look out the window, but saw nothing except the calm vastness of space.

She heard voices now—loud, urgent voices.

Light flared from above.

She looked at the ceiling and saw a hole, a sizzling hole that grew bigger by the second.

She squinted and made out flurried movements in the room above, plus the sound of a high-pitched alarm and... rain. Rain? Inside the Ark?

The edges of the hole slowed their expansion. But before they stopped completely, it was too late.

A drop of bright green liquid fell and landed on her bedspread. It melted through the fabric, sprouting flames, and ate through her sock, searing her skin.

Maria shrieked! A scalding unlike any she ever experienced shot through her. The pain rivaled what one would expect from a drop of lava.

She leaped out of bed, clutching her heel, and stumbled back into her bookshelf. She dropped to the floor as the force knocked several books onto her head, neck, and back.

Smoke and fire curled about her bed. An ear-splitting beep sounded repeatedly and the ceiling sprinkler activated, showering the room in water. These sounds were the same as the ones coming from above.

Shaking violently, she cried. She'd never wailed so loud and desperately in her life.

Noises flooded the hall outside her room. Within seconds, someone forced their way in. Feet stampeded, voices called her name, and a set of arms cleared the books away, then lifted her bodily out of the room.

She attempted to open her eyes, but the tears made everything blurry. Her sobs and the smoke detector's alarm made everything too distorted to hear. The agonizing stinging sensation lingered in her foot.

She didn't know how long it took her to calm down, but when she did, tears still found the time to slide down her cheeks.

She sat on the floor, leaning against the wall outside her room. All was quiet now, save for the crowd of people tarrying about in pajamas and bathrobes. They whispered questions to each other or simply observed and rubbed their eyes from their disturbed sleep.

A doctor had brought her a towel to dry off the water from the sprinkler. Then she'd carefully helped her place her burned foot in a bucket of water. Now she was wrapping gauze around the wound and speaking to her reassuringly.

A few feet away, Professor Gerald Robotnik was throwing a fit.

Had the situation not been so scary, the sight of a red-faced old man dressed in polka-dot pajamas yelling his head off might have seemed funny.

Maria had never known him to get this angry.

He shouted at a tall, wiry man with glasses—the cause of the hole in her ceiling. He was the only one not dressed in nightclothes. This scientist lived in the room directly above hers. He'd been conducting an experiment there and spilled a dangerous, improperly tested chemical on the floor.

"_Residential rooms are for resting and leisure only_! Experiments are only to be conducted _in authorized laboratories during work hours_! Your carelessness nearly cost my granddaughter her life! _My granddaughter_!"

Several bystanders watched him in shocked silence while others frowned worriedly at Maria and the doctor.

Then a faraway voice called out, "Let me through! Move it!"

She recognized it as Shadow's. She turned her head and sure enough, Shadow the Hedgehog pushed his way out from the crowd and marched straight to her.

His voice, ditching the harshness it used moments ago, cracked with concern. "Maria, what happened?"

His eyes were wide and shiny. He reached out a hand to touch her, but pulled back upon noticing the bucket, the doctor, and the gauze.

He looked over at the professor and the cowering scientist.

"What if she'd stayed asleep? What if the whole concoction dripped onto her bed? What if it was her face instead of her foot? You'll be lucky if you ever work here or anyplace on Earth again!"

Shadow's hands twisted into fists as he walked toward them.

Maria tried to stop him, but her voice barely rose above a whisper. "No... Shadow... Grandfather... please..."

"What did you do to Maria?" Shadow demanded.

"I'll tell you what he—" his creator began, but interrupted himself with a series of rough coughs.

The doctor finished securing the gauze and rushed to Professor Gerald. "Please, Professor, don't overstress yourself..."

"Just—Just make sure Maria is alright."

"She's fine. It turns out that chemical cooled quickly, before it could cause serious damage. She's suffering more from shock right now than anything. A few nights of rest and her foot should fully heal."

"Good..." The professor bent over and coughed again.

The doctor supported him back into a standing position, urging him to return to bed.

As she watched her grandfather being led away, she reached out her arms. "Grandfather..."

"Don't be afraid, my dear. We'll have the repair services called over in a few hours. You'll be back and safe in your room in no time. And you..." He pointed a finger at the wiry scientist. "...can expect a permanent change in your living arrangement."

He coughed again and put a hand over his chest. "Shadow, please look after her for me."

Shadow nodded as the doctor also requested a favor. "And bring her to me around dinnertime so I can redress the gauze."

Maria felt embarrassed as the crowd's attention shifted from her grandfather and the doctor to herself again. Her clothes were still damp, her hair was messy, and her eyes were still puffy from crying.

Shadow brushed off a tear from her cheek with his thumb and tried to help her stand, but her knees wobbled too much.

He gently picked her up bridal style. She tried to hide her face by pressing it close to one of his quills. He raised his voice and brazenly ordered the crowd to disperse.

Still shaken by the whole ordeal, she focused on his breathing as he carried her.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't go that far, just down the hall followed by a couple of turns. Shadow walked right up to a door that slid open at his approach.

She peeked around. This was his room.

It was the first time she saw it, but disappointment masked her face. Bare walls, basic furnishings, and nothing more.

He sat her on his bed and said, "I'll be right back."

He skated out the door, giving her time to calm her nerves.

All rooms on the Ark had a living space and a bedroom with a joint bathroom. Shadow had no pictures or decorations of any kind. Nothing in this room suggested it was his.

She waited patiently, breathing slow and thinking about what just happened. The fire, the pain, the confusing noises... It all felt like a bad dream. She was glad it was over.

The dressing around her foot helped, but not completely. She still felt the burn festering there.

He came back with his arms full of clothes and other essential things he managed to pick from her room. "Sorry this is all I got. It's pretty soaked in there."

"It's okay, thank you."

She chose out a nice, dry nightgown and let him guide her to the restroom. She took a fast, hot bath (keeping her foot elevated) and changed very carefully.

When ready, she walked gingerly back into the bedroom, using her arms for balance.

Shadow sat near the foot of the bed in a reclining armchair, which he'd moved over from the living room.

Maria got under the covers and brought him up to speed on the accident.

"'Accident'? That idiot could've _accidentally killed you_!"

"But he didn't! I really think you and Grandfather should just be thankful things didn't get out of hand. Don't focus on the terrible things that _might _have happened."

Shadow grimaced, but didn't retort back. He leaned in the chair, sighed, and nodded. "You're right. I'm still mad, but what's done is done. Right now I'll do my best to make sure you feel better until you can go back to your room. Are you comfortable?"

She smiled wearily and rested her head on his pillow. "Yes... and very tired."

"Would you like something to drink first?"

"No thank you, I'm fine. Good night."

"Good night."

He stared at her, motionless, but she didn't close her eyes. She waited, but he just sat there frowning.

Finally she asked, "Can you turn the light off?"

His mind seemed preoccupied, because he gave no reply. She repeated herself a little louder and he stirred.

"Oh—right."

He turned the lights off and climbed back into his chair.

She shifted in the covers and soon fell asleep.

He nodded off as well, but the peace didn't last.

Only half an hour passed when Maria awoke with a long, shaky gasp.

Shadow turned the lights on and rushed to her side, asking what was wrong.

Her eyes wildly searched the ceiling. She breathed fast and deep, until she realized everything was okay.

He squeezed her hand, wiped the sweat from her brow, and promised to protect her.

She apologized for bothering him and settled into the covers again.

He turned the lights off but didn't go back to sleep just yet. Instead, he stood by her side in case she had a nightmare.

She tossed and turned for another hour before drifting off again.

When he was sure she was deeply asleep, he went back to his chair.

She didn't wake again until well past noon. They went to get lunch at the cafeteria, but the journey was difficult. She tried walking on her own, but went slowly and had to stop several times. Shadow tried helping by hugging one arm around her waist to support her steps, but this soon proved too slow and awkward. The hedgehog finally gave up and just swept her off her feet.

He carried her like a bride for the rest of the day.

A lot of people stared at them. Some she recognized from last night, but others surely had no idea what was going on.

Shadow suggested they go to the library and she agreed. The quiet and somewhat private place appealed to her.

On the way, they received more pointed glances. She huffed and pouted, insisting he couldn't keep carrying her like this all the way until her foot and room were fixed.

"Yes, I can," he said.

"Well, yes, but... it's embarrassing."

His body tensed. "We can ask the doctor for crutches or a wheelchair," he suggested.

She twisted her hands in her lap as her stomach dropped. "It's not like I broke my leg or anything... but I suppose if that's the best option..."

"I don't mind carrying you, really."

He held her closer and walked down the hallway a bit faster. A researcher with her nose in a book almost bumped into them. She raised an eyebrow at them as she passed by.

Maria's cheeks turned pink and her hands fussed some more. "I look silly..."

"Not to me, you don't."

"But, the other scientists..."

"Who cares what they think?" Shadow picked up speed as he spoke. "They can just mind their own damn business."

He grinned and stretched his legs to make his shoes slide along the floor. As he skated, he looked at Maria's face.

She gave a small smile and tightened her arms around him. He went fast enough to make her hair flap behind her. It was a fun ride. She always liked watching him skate, but experiencing it firsthand was better. The wind in her face, the feeling of freedom, the way he controlled his movements...

He sped past the library, causing her to exclaim in protest. He shook his head and told her he wouldn't go back until she laughed and admitted that how she viewed herself was more important than how anyone else did.

The request was so silly it made her laugh easily. Fulfilling the other half, though, was hard. She prepared herself and waited until she was sure they wouldn't skate by anyone who could hear.

She mumbled the words and Shadow made her do it over, clearly.

"How I view myself is more important than how anyone else does."

"Louder."

"How I view myself is more important than anyone else!"

"Louder!"

"WHAT I THINK IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANYTHING!"

They both laughed so much that Shadow had to slow down for their own safety. His grip loosened under her weight, so he sat down, right there in the middle of the floor. Passersby gave them odd looks, but not even Maria cared at this point.

"That was fun!" She clapped her hands and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Glad you enjoyed it." He continued to smile, looking at her.

She sat on his lap and he had his arms stretched behind him, legs stretched in front of him.

They rested a minute to catch their breaths and let their hearts return to normal. They stared at one another calmly until another researcher walked by.

Shadow blinked, his smile vanishing. He turned his head away to look at the floor.

Maria watched the researcher's back as he walked on. Maybe it was because he showed no signs of even noticing them, but she found she truly did not care about how they looked to him.

The sound of Shadow clearing his throat interrupted her thoughts. "Ready to go to the library now?"

"Sure."

He moved his arms beneath her again and stood up. As he did, she peered at his shoes and had a sudden idea.

"Actually, can we go see Grandfather first? I want to ask him something."

He nodded without question.


	3. Chapter 3

The professor showered his granddaughter with hugs and kind words when he saw her. He asked if she was happy with Shadow's help, earning a smiling affirmation as a response.

"Good, good. Oh, I was so worried about you, Maria. I hope the both of you take this as an important lesson. We have rules around here for a reason. I try to make this place as accommodating to your youthful energy as possible, but the rules are there to keep you safe." He gave them stern looks as he said this.

The two glanced down at their feet, for they knew what he meant. They were often guilty of breaking rules themselves, but all in the name of harmless fun. After last night's incident, however, they were in no hurry to risk getting in trouble.

Maria took a deep breath and asked her grandfather if he could invent something for her. He answered yes instantly, eager to help. She wasn't sure if he could do it, though.

"I want something to help me walk around until I'm all better. Standing's easy enough right now, but it's still a little weird and painful to walk."

"What did you have in mind?"

She hesitated before continuing. "I want something..." She pointed to Shadow's shoes. "...like those."

Professor Gerald and Shadow exchanged looks of surprise. Maria went on to explain how she thought hovering might be an easier task than walking with her injured foot on the ground. She hurriedly added that if it was too much work, or flat-out impossible, then it was okay. She could ask the doctor tonight for some crutches or a wheelchair.

The professor stroked one half of his mustache. "I'll see what I can do," he said. "Come see me after dinner."

They went on with their day and came back later as asked, but the professor told them he needed a little more time and to wait until morning. So they went to see the doctor before turning in for the night.

As the doctor redressed the gauze, she checked in on how her patient had felt today. Maria mentioned how she couldn't walk properly due to soreness and that she felt a stinging pain now as the doctor redid the bandages. She also mentioned having trouble getting to sleep.

Shadow stared hard at the burn on her foot. It was like an ugly, dark pink sunburn, no bigger than a bottle cap. His fists trembled at his sides during the redressing.

The doctor gave her some pain relievers and a couple of sleeping pills. She praised Shadow for helping Maria cope during her recovery. At this rate, the burn would heal in no time and the pain would lessen and lessen until it was no more.

They left the doctor's office and went to his room. Maria got a full night's rest without incident.

In the morning, a package and a letter waited outside Shadow's door. It was from Professor Gerald. Inside the box was a pair of plain blue shoes with holes embedded into the soles. The letter contained a set of instructions. These were Maria's requested hover shoes.

She tried them out in earnest. The hardest part was maintaining her balance. The shoes activated and hovered an inch off the ground, as though they had invisible wheels. She didn't have to exert much effort to move; the shoes did most of the work for her. It was like having her own personal moving sidewalk.

She thanked her Grandfather in person and spent the rest of the day getting from place to place without Shadow's help. She was so thrilled she skated circles around him, which provoked him into challenging her to a race. It turned out she could skate gracefully in them, but couldn't get them to go very fast.

He didn't rub his victory in her face. He told her he was happy she liked her new shoes.

"You inspired me," she said.

They didn't race anymore, but sometimes they skated together, whether it was to a specific destination or just to have aimless fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Before the end of the week, her ceiling was fully repaired and her foot was healed. She gathered her things and moved back into her room, where all her books, toys, and photo albums awaited.

Although her bedroom was fixed, she rearranged its furniture out of a small but gnawing paranoia. Even though it was all done and over with, the memory of that scary night wouldn't fade anytime soon.

Shadow shared in her joy, but after she left his room, he did something he never used to do before: He visited her daily just to check in and see what she was up to. She wondered if he missed having her stay with him. She enjoyed it at first, but several times she caught him staring at her with a pained expression on his face. Whenever she asked what the matter was, he insisted it was nothing important.

But after a while of this, she told him it must have been something, or he wouldn't keep staring at her so much.

Cornered, he apologized and took a deep breath. "There's something I want to tell you. Can we meet somewhere tomorrow?"

She agreed, suggesting they use the room where they often watched the Earth together.

The next day, he led her inside, after making sure it was empty. Maria went to the window and put her hand on the glass, smiling.

Shadow stood beside her, alternating between looking at her and the planet. He settled for the latter and said, "I've been thinking a lot lately..."

"About what?" She turned to him and her smile faded away at his face. He looked pained again, troubled by something big.

He folded his arms, not meeting her eyes. "About when you got burned. About how easily we could've lost you that night... And I can't even remember the last thing I said to you before it happened. Mostly, I can't stop thinking about how useless I was."

"But everything's okay now—I'm alright. And you may be the Ultimate Life Form, but even you can't foresee every danger that might happen to me."

He still refused to look at her, so she knelt down onto her knees and went on. "I didn't think you were useless. You helped me stay safe and happy while my burn healed. I know it was because Grandfather asked you to, but thank you so much."

His head whipped to her. "I would've done it even without being told. You mean a lot to me."

The words barely left his mouth when he flinched, as if he didn't mean to say them. His body tensed as he looked down, but Maria didn't mind at all.

"You mean a lot to me, too." She laughed as she added, "If anything, _I'm _the useless one around here. That's why I'm going to be a lot more careful and not break any of Grandfather's rules anymore, so you two won't have to worry."

"You talk like the accident was your fault. I still wish the Professor fired that guy."

"I'm glad he didn't. Everyone deserves a second chance. And I just meant that I won't be so reckless around the Ark anymore. It's amazing up here, but it can get dangerous. If I get hurt again, it won't be because I was careless."

He nodded, and slowly raised his eyes to her. "There's something else I've been thinking about..."

She waited.

He swallowed. "It's about the future... About when we go to Earth..."

"Yes?"

She saw the pained expression return. He didn't answer right away, so she kept still, letting him take his time.

He stood looking at her, his mouth struggling to form words that wouldn't come.

In a sudden movement, he seized her hands in his own. He squeezed, hard, and shut his eyes tight.

Her mind whirled, trying to process this unexpected action. More importantly, what caused it?

"Maria..." he choked out.

She strained her ears, afraid to miss anything he had to say.

"_I don't think I can die_."

She blinked rapidly, thoroughly confused. "Wh-What?"

He sighed, strengthening his hold on her hands. "The Professor said I'll never age, so I can't grow old like you. Someday, you're going to die and there's nothing I can do about it. And when that happens, I know I won't be ready. That's why I brought you here, to ask you something."

Her throat dried. She couldn't speak even if she wanted to.

He squinted his eyes open. His hands shook, but kept their grip on her. "I can't offer you much except my loyalty, but... Can I stay by your side from now on, until you go where I can't follow? Please, I want to be there for you, even though I can't protect you from everything."

He watched her, waiting for a reaction.

She wondered if he ever would've thought any of this if it weren't for the accident. Why didn't he discuss this with her sooner, like the night it happened? She didn't want him bottling things up around her. Didn't he know he could trust her with anything?

She would've hugged him, but his hands still held hers firmly in place. Instead, she leaned close and kissed his forehead, right at the end of his red streak. Eyes closed, she felt the softness of his fur and kept her lips planted deeply against it.

His grip loosened, but didn't let go.

It was quiet, save for her own heart pounding in her ears. For all she knew, he stopped breathing.

Her face was heating up, so she pulled back. Her eyes opened to meet his own, wide and lost.

Her mouth curled up as she found her voice. "I'm not going to die for a long, long time, Shadow. Of course you can stay with me, whether it's here on the Ark or down on Earth, no matter what. We have plenty of time to spend together."

She slid her hands out of his grasp to wrap his fingers in a locking embrace of her own. Hers were much slimmer compared to his. "And even after I leave my body someday, I'll still find a way to be with you, forever. I promise."

She meant to sound encouraging, but his ears drooped lower with each word. Her chest ached with empathy, but she refused to lose her smile.

His fingers twitched, so she eased her hold on them, allowing him to move his arms. He enclosed them around her waist, burying his face behind her shoulder.

He mumbled, "Maria." Somber, but relieved.

She returned the hug. Quietly, she asked him not to worry anymore and to let her know right away if he ever felt sad again.

They held each other for a long time, snug and warm. Shadow was the first to pull back, and he looked at her like he wanted to say something more. He must have decided against it, because he leaned in again to continue hugging.

She gave a small smile, tightening her hold on him and wishing it was enough to truly ease all his burdens.

Looking up, she noticed their reflection in the window. There was the Earth, full of life, with them in the center. She saw hope there and—for now—she believed it was all they needed.


End file.
